


Toutes ces petites choses

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: L’amour frappe avec ses hauts et ses bas. Mais toutes ces petites choses le rendent encore plus fort!





	Toutes ces petites choses

La tournée tirait à sa fin. Je n’aurais jamais pensé, adolescent, réaliser mon rêve. Il y a huit ans, j’avais auditionné pour X Factor. On m’avait dit non, mais à la dernière minute, les producteurs avaient décidé de me jumeler avec cinq autres garçons d’à peu près mon âge, Louis, Harry, Liam et Zayn. Nous vivions l’aventure d’une vie. Ce n’était pas toujours rose par contre. Nous avions des hauts et des bas, des disputes, des moments heureux. J’aimais secrètement cette fille, Margaux. Elle était Belge et je l’avais rencontré dans un café, tout à fait par hasard, lorsque nous avions fait un arrêt à Bruxelles. Lorsque j’avais croisé son regard, ce fut le coup de foudre. La vie que nous menions ne me rendait pas la tâche facile. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître, mais nos managers trouvaient toujours le moyen de nous dresser des obstacles. Les autres du groupes vivaient la même chose. Louis et Harry devaient s’aimer de façon très discrète. D’ailleurs, les médias leur attribuaient des petites amies, gracieuseté de Modest qui adoraient nous faire suer avec leurs ordres. Même Liam, qui, depuis quelques temps, connaissait l’amour avec la copine de Margaux, Melanie qu’il avait rencontré lors d’une entrevue au Canada, devait se plier aux règles et se montrer en public avec Cheryl, une ancienne juge de X Factor. C’était un contrat, ordre de notre équipe, au grand dam de Mélanie qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était comme notre maman, nous défendant bec et ongles pour que le management nous traite comme de simples êtres humains, contrairement à Modest qui nous voyaient comme une machine à sous. Zayn, notre rebelle de Bradford, vivait maintenant à New York, mais nous gardions contact régulièrement avec lui malgré tout. Nous prenions maintenant après toutes ces années, une petite pause pour explorer de notre côté notre créativité et se reposer après toutes ces années de travail acharné. Aujourd’hui, nous vivions notre dernier concert. Nous allions nous donner à 100% pour les fans, ceux qui nous ont soutenus à travers les drames, les tempêtes et nos moments de joie.


End file.
